


La Quête de la Graine d'Or

by FrenchLychee



Category: Cockroach Inc
Genre: AU Fantasy, Humour, Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5003806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchLychee/pseuds/FrenchLychee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Afin de compléter leurs crédits à l'Université Fantastique de la ville légendaire de Jussieu, deux étudiants (magie blanche et élémentale) montent un groupe de recherche avec une apprentie-ranger, une star barbare et un ménestrel pour découvrir le devenir de la fameuse Graine de Kawa mythique...</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Quête de la Graine d'Or

**Author's Note:**

> (The Cockroach, Inc. - Tralala Side 2 - 2013)

  

Jussieu, capitale du monde connu ; cité millénaire, épicentre de la sagesse et de la connaissance. Depuis maintenant dix siècles, son influence rayonnait sur les Terres de Parisseth : c’était là que le plus humble érudit, le plus puissant magicien venait chercher ses réponses, au cœur de ses immenses bibliothèques, au sein de ses habitants dévoués et recueillis.

— Je te dis que c’est trop compliqué, nom d’une bite !

Par ce beau matin de printemps, dans la cour centrale de la Guilde de la Magie, un magicien blanc et un magicien élémental débattaient.

— Mais non ! Bon, d’accord, ça fait une petite trotte…

— Quatre-vingt lieues, tu appelles ça une petite trotte ?

— Une bonne trotte, d’accord. Mais c’est un super-projet de fin d’année ! Avec ça, on valide tous nos crédits d’un coup, et en discutant avec les profs, on doit même pouvoir s’arranger pour passer la botanique et les sciences culturelles de l’an prochain ! C’est pas tes points forts, et moi non plus. C’est l’idéal !

Le magicien, ou plutôt l’apprenti-magicien élémental, un blondinet aux yeux pâles, considéra son compagnon avec plus d’attention.

— Tu crois qu’on pourrait valider les sciences démoniaques, dans la foulée ?

L’apprenti-mage blanc, un brun lunetteux dont le chapeau blanc était brodé d’un «  _born to take an arrow in the knee_  », fit la grimace.

— Faudrait voir avec Lindberg. C’est toi son chouchou.

Le blond, dénommé Ziprian, se gratta le menton.

— Bon, O.K. Refais-moi voir ta carte et ton programme.

Le brun, qu’on appelait Ovide, indiqua d’un signe de tête la porte de la Guilde.

— On n’a qu’à aller au Daim Etoilé.

— T’as rendez-vous avec une fille ?

— Non, mais j’ai peut-être déjà un peu passé une annonce pour recruter les autres.

— Je suis à la fois rassuré et pris de l’envie de te casser les dents.

— Je sais que tu m’aimes.

 

###

 

Le Daim Etoilé était une taverne populaire auprès des étudiants, surtout de magie, même si on voyait parfois y traîner un nécromancien ou un de ces ridicules chimistes. (Ziprian avait beau être ouvert d’esprit, il n’était pas convaincu par la science.)

Les deux jeunes gens commandèrent un thé noir et se laissèrent tomber à leur table favorite. Ovide déballa immédiatement sa carte et se pencha dessus.

— Regarde, si on passe par ici, ici et là, on couvre à la fois la thématique du marais maudit, celle de la grotte gobeline, et en plus on se fait un bout de désert !

Il pointa une zone soupçonneusement vide d’un doigt triomphant. Ziprian but une gorgée de sa coupe, grimaça, et jeta un coup d’œil.

— Et tu veux chercher quoi déjà ?

— La légendaire Graine d’Or, ou Graine de Kawa. (Il sortit de sa besace une liasse de parchemins magicopiés et plusieurs tablettes de cire.) D’après les archives, elle permettrait à celui qui l’ingère de résister à la fatigue plusieurs jours durant.

Ziprian considéra son thé aussi épais et savoureux que de la boue.

— Et elle a bon goût ? Remarque, ça ne peut pas être pire que cette pisse de bouc.

— Exactement. Doublement gagnants. Tu imagines l’intérêt des profs ? Je me suis dit qu’on pouvait avoir des points de bonus en ramenant un truc comme ça.

— Tu m’étonnes.

Le corps enseignant de Jussieu était réputé pour passer des nuits entières plongé dans d’obscurs documents, et imposer le même rythme à ses élèves. Ziprian devait reconnaître que trouver une alternative au thé distillé leur apporterait des références utiles pour leur futur professionnel.

— Du coup, continua Ovide, j’ai monté un projet de quête hyper-traditionnelle. C’est la classe et ça fonctionne toujours auprès des profs classiques. Comme ils aiment bien aussi le côté interdisciplinaire, j’ai passé une annonce à la gazette des étudiants.

— On va se ramasser tous les cas sociaux qui n’ont pas encore de projet, grommela Ziprian.

— Mon petit Zip, nous _sommes_ des cas sociaux qui n’avons pas encore de projet, contrecarra Ovide.

Ziprian dût le reconnaître.

Ovide lui fit passer l’annonce en question. Il avait plutôt bien travaillé. C’était sobre, intriguant, prometteur, sérieux, mystérieux et légèrement angoissant. Ils allaient déjà gagner quelques points avec ça.

 

« Magicien (4ème année) recherche compagnons de voyage pour projet de diplôme niveau 2 : quête initiatique par-delà les montagnes, recherche d’objet légendaire, petit groupe (6-7 personnes), danger imprévisible (module 667 – Ennemis Classe Moyenne indispensable), deux cents lieues aller-retour, paysages variables et mystiques, prévoir son propre matériel. Mots-clés : artefact, quête, compagnie. Thèmes explorés : géographie, psychologie de l’aventurier, défense physique et magique, résolution d’énigmes, botanique. Recherche en priorité : guerriers, pisteurs. »

 

— Mouais. Tout le monde recherche en priorité des guerriers et des pisteurs, remarqua Ziprian. Mais ils ont tendance à monter leurs projets entre eux.

— Peut-être qu’il y en aura deux ou trois moins cons que les autres qui en auront marre des raids dans les souterrains et des retraites baba-cool dans la forêt.

— Tu es bien naïf. Moi, je dis qu’on va encore se taper des ménestrels.

— Tant que ce n’est pas…

— T’inquiète. (Ziprian frissonna.) Marius et Louis font un voyage culturel dans le sud pour étudier les poèmes nains du 4ème siècle.

— Mais pourquoi ? demanda Ovide d’un air ébahi.

— Je penche pour leur côté masochiste.

Ils sirotèrent en silence le reste de leur thé froid. Cette merde était vraiment infâme, songea Ziprian, de plus en plus motivé pour leur quête.

Il allait faire sa première remarque défaitiste de la soirée, du moins en ce qui concernait leur recrutement, quand quelqu’un se dressa soudain devant eux. Et quand il disait soudain, c’était soudain : un instant, elle n’était pas là, le suivant il levait les yeux et tombait nez à poitrine avec une jeune fille vêtue de cuir.

Il en fut peu ému, d’abord parce que ses intérêts concernaient l’autre sexe, ensuite parce que ce n’était pas _ce genre_ de cuir : l’inconnue était vêtue pour courir la forêt, relever des pistes et, de façon générale, vivre d’eau fraîche et d’animaux récemment tués.

— C’est vous qui recrutez pour une quête ?

Elle avait un visage rond et doux, des cheveux blonds réunis en couettes, et des yeux bleus rêveurs qui contrastaient plutôt avec son choix d’orientation professionnelle.

Mais c’était une pisteuse, et il ne fallait pas cracher sur les pisteurs.

En admettant qu’elle fût une bonne pisteuse.

Ovide se racla la gorge.

— Tout à fait. Hum, je t’en prie, assis-toi. (Elle s’exécuta et les fixa avec un sourire serein.) Moi c’est Ovide, voici Ziprian…

— Eglantine.

— O.K. Du coup, voilà, je te relis pas l’annonce, c’est une quête de deux mois pour aller chercher une graine légendaire dans le royaume de Torrefor. On compte passer par la forêt de Luccenbour, ensuite on traverse le Cap Senois, les montagnes de la Martre, et on coupe le sud du Grand Désert. Voilà. Euh… Sinon, tu viens de la Guilde des Rangers ?

Elle hocha la tête et sortit un feuillet de sa poche.

— Mes notes de l’an passé.

Ziprian y jeta un coup d’œil et sentit ses sourcils s’envoler. Ovide couina.

— Tu parles l’Elfique du Marais, le Nain des Catacombes _et_ l’Orc de la Cité ?

— J’ai eu une enfance intéressante.

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard. Ziprian était surtout impressionné par ses scores de tir, de pistage, de combat à l’arme légère et de camouflage – tous impeccables. Il commençait à comprendre qu’elle ait pu les approcher sans se faire remarquer.

— Et, comment ça se fait que tu ne fasses pas encore partie d’un groupe ?

— Je n’en avais pas encore trouvé qui me plaisait, dit-elle simplement.

Les deux magiciens conversèrent rapidement et silencieusement, à grand renfort de mouvements de sourcils et d’yeux écarquillés.

— Ben nous ça nous convient, dit finalement Ovide. (Ziprian hocha vigoureusement la tête et la jeune fille sourit encore plus largement.) Mais si tu as des questions…

— Vous voulez partir quand ?

Nouvel échange de regard.

— Mardi prochain ?

— Très bien. Je vous donne mon numéro de pigeon, si vous voulez me joindre. (Elle se leva, déposa un bout de papier sur la table, et leur fit un petit signe de main.) A mardi !

Et soudain, elle ne fut plus là. A nouveau.

— Classe, commenta Ovide d’un air perdu.

— C’est trop beau pour être vrai. Il doit y avoir un attrape-nigaud.

— Meuh non. Peut-être que pour une fois…

Il se tut, la bouche grande ouverte. Ziprian se retourna. Une vision fonçait vers eux. Une vision d’1,80 mètre, vêtue de cuir et de métal écarlate, du moins, sur certains endroits stratégiques qui ne dissimulaient pas ses mensurations de déesse vengeresse, et peut-être que, si Ziprian n’avait pas été aussi gay, sa langue se serait déroulée sur le parquet. Autour d’eux, les mageeks frôlaient l’apoplexie.

La bombasse guerrière abattit sa hache sur leur table. Elle s’y enfonça d’un bon pouce.

— C’est qui la tapette qui cherche un guerrier ? (Ovide leva machinalement la main. Elle renifla.) Un magicien blanc, ben voyons. Bon, je suis partante pour votre petite sauterie. Je prends en main la rédaction des parties sur les ennemis et les pièges démoniaques. Vous vous démerderez pour tous les autres trucs chiants. (Elle jeta un regard froid à Ziprian.) Elle vient aussi, la fée des plantes ?

— La fée des plantes, elle va cramer le cul de la barbare mal peignée, prévint Ziprian.

L’inconnue sourit. Ce qui n’avait rien de rassurant.

— Peut-être qu’on s’ennuiera pas trop, alors. On part quand ? aboya-t-elle.

Ovide déglutit. Trois fois.

— Mardi ? A l’aube ?

Elle hocha la tête.

— Je vous attends devant la porte de l’est à la septième cloche. Si vous êtes en retard, je vous coupe une couille. Si vous en avez vraiment.

Puis elle pivota sur ses talons, et s’éloigna dans un bruit de ferraille, en balançant au passage une claque à un petit magicien qui ouvrait timidement la bouche. Le garçon vola s’encastrer dans une étagère.

— Whoa, dit cette fois Ovide. Whoa.

— Pas mal, admit Ziprian.

— Pas _mal_  ?! Est-ce que tu sais qui c’est ?! C’est _Scarlett Axe_  ! piailla Ovide.

— _Quoi_  ?! piailla à son tour Ziprian.

La salle entière piaillait. Scarlett Axe était _la_ disciple légendaire de la Guilde des Guerriers. D’après les ragots, certains professeurs lui avaient juré allégeance jusqu’à la mort.

— Mais pourquoi est-ce qu’elle voudrait venir avec nous ? demanda Ziprian.

Ovide haussa une épaule ignorante.

— Elle fait peur à tout le monde ? Personne n’ose faire un travail de groupe avec elle ? Je sais qu’elle a fait son projet de 2ème année toute seule, mais c’est autorisé. Peut-être qu’elle n’a pas le choix ?

Ziprian fronça les sourcils.

— Tu veux dire qu’elle n’a pas d’ami ? C’est nettement moins impressionnant et un peu pathétique.

Ovide parut mécontent.

— Hé, te la ramène pas trop. Tu serais capable de lui sortir ça en face ?

Ziprian cligna des yeux et le dévisagea attentivement.

— Tu ne serais pas un petit peu beaucoup énormément fan de notre nouvelle camarade, par hasard ? (Son ami piqua un fard. Ziprian eut un laaaarge sourire.) Elle a raison. On ne va pas s’ennuyer.

— Va crever la bouche ouverte dans un buisson, maugréa Ovide.

Un raclement de gorge les coupa dans leur élan. Décidément, ce recrutement se déroulait mieux que prévu, songea Ziprian en levant les yeux. Puis il avisa le luth. Ah. En fait non. Les ménestrels débarquaient.

— Oui ? demanda-t-il froidement.

Le troubadour à la barbe artistiquement négligée s’ébouriffa les cheveux.

— Bonjour. Heu… est-ce que vous recrutez toujours pour la quête de 4ème année ?

Il avait l’air résigné. Au moins, il avait le sens de la réalité, songea Ziprian.

— Ca dépend, dit Ovide d’un ton prudent. Qu’est-ce que tu sais faire ?

— J’ai une spécialisation en chant onirique et somnifère.

— Des talents en diplomatie ?

— Euh, non, pas vraiment. Je sais bien cuisiner ? Je fais un bon ragoût.

— Des compétences en chance ? En charisme ?

— Niveau 6 auprès de la gente féminine.

C’était pas mal, dut admettre Ziprian.

— Les orcs femelles aussi ?

Le jeune homme parut désarçonné.

—    Je… je n’ai jamais eu l’occasion d’essayer.

L’apprenti-magicien élémental se pencha en avant.

— Tu serais prêt à te taper la cuisine, et à rédiger la partie sociologique et culturelle ?

Le ménestrel considéra la question.

— D’accord, si j’ai la priorité sur les butins artefacts et objets précieux.

— Quoi ? Non ! Tout ce qui est en rapport avec la musique, y comprit les instruments enchantés, marchanda Ovide.

— Ca et les documents écrits.

— D’accord, si le reste de la compagnie peut les consulter d’abord.

Le ménestrel tendit la main.

— Deal.

Ils la serrèrent à tour de rôle, lui indiquèrent l’horaire de départ, et le regardèrent s’éloigner d’une démarche qui, en effet, attira fortement l’attention des sorcières présentes. Ovide se laissa aller dans sa chaise d’un air étonné.

— Ca commence à se préciser, non ?

— Je pensais pas que ça marcherait aussi bien. Bon, on a un soigneur, toi, un magicien, moi, une bourrine, une pisteuse, un gars pour faire la cuisine et servir d’appât… Qu’est-ce qui nous manque ?

— Un voleur, ce serait bien.

— Et ton cousin Dwayne ? Tu m’as dis que c’était un génie pour tout ce qui était pièges et serrures. Il est en 4ème année aussi, non ?

Ovide fit la grimace.

— Il est un peu spécial. Il faudrait déjà que je sache où il se trouve en ce moment, et en plus il n’a que…

— Je suis volontaire, souffla une voix rauque dans l’obscurité derrière lui.

Les deux magiciens firent un bond sur leur chaise.

— Dwayne ? Putain, qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?!

La silhouette encapuchonnée s’avança imperceptiblement.

— J’ai entendu dire que tu recrutais, cher cousin, et je suis venu étudier ta compagnie. Je dois dire que, si vous insistez fortement, je pourrai me laisser tenter…

— Rentre chez toi, grogna Ovide. Tu as treize ans. Ta mère et la mienne vont me tuer.

— Non, vas-y, emmène-moi, geignit la voix tout-à-coup beaucoup moins mystérieuse. Je m’ennuie, et puis les orcs ont plein de trucs intéressants dans les mines de la Martre…

— Casse-toi, dit distraitement Ovide.

L’ombre grogna et finit par disparaître.

— Il va nous suivre, tu crois ? demanda Ziprian.

— Tu piges vite. (Le magicien blanc soupira douloureusement.) Je vais prévenir ma tante, elle a l’habitude. Elle va lui ficeler un sortilège de protection. Il faut juste qu’il ne s’en rende pas compte. Bon, on se retrouve demain matin pour étudier les provisions ?

— Ca marche. Au fait, on y va à cheval ou à pied ?

— Tu sais monter à cheval ?

— Non.

— Ben voilà.

— Il y a vraiment des lacunes dans notre éducation, constata Ziprian.

— T’es pas sensé être capable de surfer sur les vents du nord, ou une connerie comme ça ?

— T’es pas sensé être capable de te retirer un tabouret du cul, si je te l’y colle ?

 

###

 

**Quête de la Graine de Kawa, Jour 1**

 

Raphaël trottinait derrière ses compagnons. Il pouvait comprendre la rapidité de la pisteuse – Eglantine – ou même de Scarlett Axe, mais les deux magiciens se déplaçaient à une allure à laquelle il ne s’attendait pas. Il rajusta son luth et ses bagages sur ses épaules, et pressa le pas pour les rattraper.

Scarlett Axe était _super_ -sexy…

— T’arrives, le musiqueux ?

… mais pas vraiment aimable. Ovide avait l’air plutôt cool, même s’il tirait souvent la gueule. Ziprian avait l’air intéressant, mais pour une raison étrange le mettait mal à l’aise. Eglantine était, ben, une fille un peu bizarre. Il y avait aussi le mec qui les suivait en cachette, mais Ovide avait dit que c’était normal. L’un dans l’autre, il aurait pu tomber sur un groupe pire que ça. Certains de ses potes de promo avaient dû vendre leur corps pour trouver des projets de fin d’année.

Un sourire aux lèvres, il se saisit de son instrument.

— Un petit morceau pour vous donner du cœur au ventre ?

— Non.

— Même pas en rêve.

— Eurk.

— Va crever.

— Meurt.

Son sourire s’affaissa. Il franchit la lisière de la forêt en traînant les pieds.

 

###

 

**Quête de la Graine de Kawa, jour 2**

 

Ils rencontrèrent leur premier ennemi en fin de matinée : un gros loup qui s’était aventuré sur la route, sans doute pour se manger un voyageur ou deux.

Manque de chance pour lui, Prudence avait l’habitude d’en tuer quatre ou six avant de commencer sa journée. La hache écarlate vola en un arc gracieux, trancha son crâne en deux, et se ficha dans un arbre dix pas plus loin en projetant des bouts de cervelle un peu partout. Ses camara… les guignolots qui l’accompagnaient applaudirent spontanément, ce qui leur gagna une indulgence amollie de la part de la jeune fille.

— Ca nous fera des provisions pour demain, commenta-t-elle en récupérant son arme.

Le troubadour qui, dieux miséricordieux, ne portait pas de collants, fit la grimace.

— Tu veux manger du loup ?

— Ca te fera pousser du poil sur le kiki.

Les deux magiciens rigolèrent. Prudence se permit un mince sourire. Puis elle arracha d’un geste puissant une des pattes du loup et la jeta dans les bras de leur cuisinier attitré. Qui glapit.

Le voyage… ne s’annonçait pas trop horrible.

 

###

 

**Quête de la Graine de Kawa, jour 4**

 

— On devrait atteindre le centre de la forêt demain, annonça Ovide en repliant sa carte.

Ils s’étaient arrêtés, ce soir-là, au pied d’une excroissance rocheuse au sommet de laquelle se dressait une tour en ruine. C’était un bon endroit : une petite source jaillissait de la paroi, et il y avait un gros buisson de mûres précoces. Ils commencèrent immédiatement à s’empiffrer parce que, soyons honnêtes, la cantine des Guildes de Jussieu, ce n’était pas ça.

— On devrait bosser sur la partie Parcours Initiatique, dit finalement Ziprian quand ils furent repus. Ça va être le plus chiant et on n’aura peut-être pas le temps après.

— Ca marche. (Ovide sortit un parchemin et une mine de charbon.) Qui commence ? Une idée de ce que ce voyage va vous faire découvrir sur vous-même, quelqu’un ?

Les quatre autres – et Dwayne, caché quelque part dans les buissons – restèrent soigneusement silencieux.

— Roooh, allez. Même une connerie.

— T’as qu’à mettre le sens de l’amitié et de la camaraderie, ça fait toujours bien.

Scarlett Axe ricana. Raphaël se cura l’oreille.

— La réalisation que nos actions sont insignifiantes par rapport à l’immensité de l’univers et que nous nous démenons pour des évènements qui n’ont finalement d’importance qu’à notre échelle de valeur physique, intellectuelle et morale. (Huit yeux ronds – peut-être dix – se posèrent sur lui.) Quoi ? C’est pas parce que je sais chanter que je sais pas réfléchir.

Ovide nota en tirant la langue.

— C’est pas mal, mais il faudra illustrer avec des anecdotes. Eglantine ?

— Chut !

— C’est pas vraiment…

— Non, chut !

Elle se glissa dans la nuit sans un mot. Scar se redressa et brandit sa hache. Ovide et Ziprian s’emparèrent de leurs bâtons. Raphaël saisit une flûte.

Il y eut un bruit de branches cassées, un petit cri, et Eglantine réapparut en tenant par les oreilles un petit lutin roux.

— Trop mignon, roucoula Ziprian.

Le lutin avait de grand yeux verts, des lunettes, des tâches de rousseurs et un air apeuré, sans compter un collant vert moulant qui semblait faire de drôles de chose à son ami. Ovide soupira : un Ziprian énamouré n’était jamais une bonne chose.

— Tu nous espionnais ? gronda Scar d’une voix terrifiante.

— Non madame ! répondit rapidement le lutin. Je jouais avec mon ami le lapin et Tommy-Tom le poulet quand je suis tombé sur votre groupe !

— Il dit la vérité, dit simplement Eglantine.

Ovide la crut immédiatement. Elle devait être capable d’entendre les battements de son cœur ou quelque chose comme ça.

— On en fait quoi ? demanda Raphaël.

Ziprian était en train de poquer le lutin du bout du doigt d’un air attendri. La petite créature piailla et se tortilla avec un bruit adorable.

— On l’emmène ? Ça porte bonheur non ?

— Vous voulez que je vienne avec vous ? demanda le lutin d’un ton incrédule, en ouvrant des yeux aussi grand que des assiettes étoilées.

— Si ça te dis ?

— Oh oui ! Oh oui ! Je m’ennuie tellement tout seul dans la forêt !

— Tu sais faire quelque chose d’utile ? demanda Raphaël d’un air renfrogné.

Le lutin commença à compter sur ses doigts.

— Je sais faire apparaître de l’or, et me rendre invisible, et je connais des chansons, et j’ai une poudre magique pour endormir les gens, et je sais aussi comment les tuer silencieusement dans leur sommeil, et les étriper tout en les gardant en vie !

Il leur jeta un sourire radieux. La petite troupe déglutit.

— Ziprian, c’est ta responsabilité, déclara Ovide en cochant sur son sommaire le paragraphe « Créatures folkloriques ».

 

###

 

**Quête de la Graine de Kawa, jour 6**

 

Neil avait trouvé des amis ! Neil était très content. Ziprian lui avait donné un mouchoir dont il s’était fait une écharpe, et Prudence-Scarlett-Axe lui avait donné une pique à cheveux dont il s’était fait une épée, et Ovide lui avait donné un bouton qu’il portait en collier, et Eglantine lui avait fait une jolie couronne en brindilles de chêne, et Dwayne-qui-était-caché lui avait donné un caillou, et Raphaël… Raphaël n’avait pas l’air de l’aimer beaucoup. Neil baissa la tête et renifla.

— Ca ne va pas ? demanda Ziprian qui le portait sur son épaule.

— Non, non, ça va ! dit-il joyeusement en souriant à nouveau.

Il avait des choses plus importantes à considérer. Comme celui que ses amis s’aventuraient vers un terrible danger.

— Là-bas, c’est la vallée du Seigneur Croupi, prévint-il en montrant de gros arbres moisis qui se dressaient au-dessus de la cime de la forêt.

— Et je suppose qu’on est obligés d’y passer ? demanda Ovide. (Neil hocha la tête. Le mage blanc soupira.) Pourquoi je pose la question ?

— Le Seigneur Croupi est très très dangereux, dit Neil. Et il sent mauvais.

— Il a un trésor ? se renseigna Prudence. Quoi ? La qualité des butins compte pour la note finale. Et puis je ne serais pas contre une hache enchantée. Hé, le nabot, au lieu de gazouiller avec les rouges-gorges, je te parle.

Neil lui jeta un regard désapprobateur.

— Madame Mésange me disait que le Seigneur Croupi est en train de dormir. En nous dépêchant, nous devrions pouvoir traverser sans qu’il s’en rende compte.

— Qu’est-ce qu’on attend ?

 

###

 

**Quête de la Graine de Kawa, jour 9**

 

Il y avait deux jours qu’ils pataugeaient dans la boue. Et la boue, c’est chiant quand on porte une robe, même une robe classe avec runes magiques et tissage de protection intégrés. Ziprian trébucha une énième fois, jura, et essaya de s’extirper du creux où il s’était enfoncé. Sa main agrippa une branche. Qui était, bien entendu, un serpent très rare et très venimeux qui se redressa en sifflant. Scar trancha la tête de la bestiole d’un coup de machette. Ziprian perdit son point d’appui et se cassa la figure dans la vase puante.

— Merde, merde, merde ! J’en ai marre de ce putain de bourbier ! On se croirait dans le cul d’une limace constipée !

Pour une fois, sûrement la seule de sa vie, parce qu’il en avait entendues des moqueries sur ses cheveux blonds, il regretta de ne pas être un elfe. Enfoirés d’elfes qui pouvaient marcher sur la neige et la boue.

Raphaël lui offrit une main secourable tandis que Neil sautillait autour de lui d’un air inquiet. (Sur la surface de la boue.)

— Peut-être que tu devrais laisser tomber la robe, remarqua le troubadour avant de devenir rouge comme une tomate. Non pas que je veuille que tu te déshabilles, mais ça serait plus pratique pour toi, et pour Ovide hein, c’est vrai que pour marcher c’est pas top !

Il s’éloigna en marmonnant d’un air embarrassé.

— Qu’est-ce qui lui prend ? demanda Ovide en le suivant des yeux.

— Chais pas. Peut-être les émanations du marais.

— Blaireaux, prononça Scar avec un rictus.

— Vous avez littéralement et figurativement de la merde dans les yeux, dit joyeusement Eglantine en les dépassant.

Ils pataugèrent encore quelques heures en silence, puis le sol commença à monter et à reprendre de la fermeté.

— On sort de ce bourbier ? demanda Raphaël avec espoir.

Neil secoua la tête.

— Nous arrivons en son centre, là où dort le Seigneur Croupi !

— Quoi ? On n’aurait pas pu le contourner ?

— C’est le seul chemin empruntable.

— Ziprian, ça t’es venu à l’esprit que ton petit-petit-ami est en train de nous piéger ?

— Je n’essaie pas de vous piéger ! C’est la seule route !

— Mouais, je sais pas, je t’ai trouvé louche dès le départ.

— C’est toi le louche, espèce de… espèce de sac à puce !

— Ohlàlà, j’ai peur du farfadet. Ouh, ouuuuh !

— Je vais… je vais te faire manger tes crottes de nez !

— Je vais te défoncer la tête à coups de mandoline.

Les quatre autres les regardèrent se crêper le chignon.

— Non, sérieusement, c’est quoi leur problème ? demanda Ovide d’un air éberlué.

— C’est la saison de la parade nuptiale chez les mâles, dit cryptiquement Eglantine.

Ziprian pencha la tête sur le côté. Il pouvait vaguement comprendre leur besoin de vouloir impressionner Scar ou même Eglantine, mais le spectacle du lutin et du ménestrel en train de se battre dans la gadoue n’avait rien d’attirant.

Un horrible rugissement, à glacer le sang, les figea tous sur place.

— Le Seigneur Croupi, dit Neil d’une voix tremblante en lâchant les cheveux de Raphaël.

— C’est malin, râla Scar, vous l’avez réveillé avec votre boucan.

Ils progressèrent prudemment en direction des ruines qui ornaient le sommet de la butte. Plus ils s’approchaient, plus le sol s’ornait d’ossements et de détritus. Une odeur ignoble – et ils avaient les narines encore saturées de marais – commença à emplir l’atmosphère. Des bruits sourds résonnèrent.

— Je crois qu’on va tomber sur le paragraphe 4 de la partie « Ennemis », dit Ovide.

Le Seigneur Croupi jaillit brusquement à l’air libre. Il faisait bien le double de leur taille, était couvert de moisissures et de mousse, et des dreadlocks solidifiés par la boue lui retombaient sur le visage. Il aperçut le petit groupe et se tambourina la poitrine.

— Bbwwweeuuaarrrggg, prononça-t-il.

— Okay, dit Ovide. Formation de combat !

En quelques secondes, Ziprian put constater la qualité de la formation des Guilde de Jussieu : Ovide, Raphaël et lui-même se mirent immédiatement en retrait, tandis que Scar se précipitait, flanquée d’Eglantine et d’un Dwayne soudain présent.

— Boule de feu en approche ! cria-t-il.

Son sort frôla les cheveux de la guerrière et roussit le bras de créature. Scar se jeta sur elle en brandissant une énorme massue, sortie d’il ne savait où ; sans doute un sortilège de Logistique Avancée.

— Pourquoi tu lui tranches pas le cou ? cria Ovide en bidouillant un sort de soin.

— Révise tes cours, Ducon-Lajoie ! Le sang de troll n’est magique que s’il est prélevé sur un sujet vivant !

La guerrière commença à bastonner le monstre avec entrain. Au bout de deux minutes, Eglantine et Dwayne rengainèrent leurs petites dagues et se contentèrent de la laisser faire. Au bout de cinq, Neil arrêta de sautiller et proposa de l’endormir avec un peu de poudre magique.

— Vas-y, sinon ça va prendre la journée.

Une poignée de poudre et un ligotage plus tard, le troll était saucissonné et leur montrait les dents.

— On en fait quoi ? demanda Ovide. On prélève tout ce qu’on peut ? Mais va falloir tout transporter ensuite. Et on le laisse attaché là où on le trucide ?

— Je crois que c’est une fille, en fait, remarqua Ziprian en se penchant pour mieux regarder. Beurk.

— Les trolls enterrent leurs trésors, dit Scar. Il faut qu’elle nous dise où elle a mis le sien.

Eglantine s’approcha jusqu’à se trouver nez à nez avec la créature, qui arrêta de gesticuler et la regarda d’un air curieux. Puis Eglantine grogna. La trolle grogna. Il y eut encore de nombreux grognements, et la pisteuse se retourna vers eux.

— C’est tout bon. Son trésor est dans la deuxième salle sur la droite. Elle dit qu’on peut se servir, et qu’il y a même un restant de sanglier dans la cuisine. On peut la détacher.

— Heu… t’es sûre ?

— Pas de problème.

Ils coupèrent les cordes, et la trolle se redressa avant de se planter devant Eglantine d’un air timide. Les deux… êtres féminins recommencèrent à converser en troll.

— Okayyyy… dit Ovide.

— Je vais préparer le sanglier, déclara Raphaël. Machin, Dwayne, c’est ça ? Tu viens me filer un coup de main ?

Le voleur regarda autour de lui d’un air surpris, comme s’il avait oublié qu’il se trouvait au grand jour, puis bondit derrière le buisson le plus proche. On entendit un « plouf ».

 

###

 

**Quête de la Graine de Kawa, jour 10**

 

— N’empêche, elle avait l’air trop triste que tu partes. Tu crois qu’elle avait le béguin pour toi ? C’était vache de la plaquer comme ça.

— Le masque d’argile intégral et le caniche mort sur la tête, c’est pas mon truc, répondit Eglantine en inspectant son nouvel arc elfique démoniaque. Je ne fais pas dans l’humanitaire.

 

###

 

**Quête de la Graine de Kawa, jour 14**

 

La mer ! Prudence se sentit sourire malgré elle, tandis que Neil se mettait à roucouler d’excitation et que Raphaël effleurait son luth d’un air inspiré. Derrière eux, la forêt de Luccenbourg n’était plus qu’une ligne verte à l’horizon et, devant eux, l’océan s’étalait dans toute sa splendeur étincelante de mille reflets…

Eurg. Il fallait qu’elle fasse une pause sur les chansons au coin du feu.

Le port du Cap Senois se dressait à une lieue de là.

— Un bain, soupira Ziprian.

— La bibliothèque, se ravit Ovide.

— Une auberge, rêva Raphaël.

— Le meilleur tanneur du pays, remarqua Eglantine.

— Et le meilleur horloger, prononça Dwayne caché derrière un rocher.

— Et un forgeron potable, admit Prudence.

— C’est ça, une ville ? demanda Neil.

Ziprian lui tirailla les joues avec affection, sous le regard jaloux du musiqueux.

 

###

 

**Quête de la Graine de Kawa, jour 15**

 

La bibliothèque du Cap Senois ! Ovide nageait en plein bonheur.

— Tu es surtout content parce qu’ils ont des ouvrages de référence sur ton jeu de rôle pourri, _Astronefs et Créatures Tentaculaires_ , grogna Ziprian tandis qu’ils parcourraient les rayonnages. Franchement, de la science ? Tu crois vraiment à ça ?

— T.G., c’est pas ma faute si tu préfères la magie pure et dure.

Ils se mirent à feuilleter tranquillement tous les deux. Par-delà des années de misère commune à suivre les cours de la Guilde, c’était sans doute là-dessus que se fondait leur amitié, songea Ovide dans un moment d’émotion : leur capacité à feuilleter tranquillement en silence tous les deux et à apprécier leur compagnie respective.

Il arrêta d’être une gonzesse et reprit sa lecture sur les voyages spatio-temporels.

— Planque-moi ! dit soudain Ziprian.

Ovide, en bon ami qu’il était, le protégea de son corps et de sa robe blanche. Puis il se retourna subrepticement.

— Merde. Qu’est-ce qu’ils font là ? Et les poèmes nains du 4ème siècle ?

Il suivit du coin de l’œil Marius Marchou et Louis Luterne, poètes émérites et clowns de première, qui déambulaient dans les allées.

— Je trouve cette escapade impromptue dans les terres du nord fort agréable, cher et honorable ami, disait le premier. Loin de moi la présomption de vouloir médire des chants de nos confrères achondroplastes, mais une pause dans leurs métrique ternaire est la fort bienvenue.

— Je dois avouer, estimé compagnon, que les ondulations tourmentées de la côte senoise enchantent mon âme, répondit le second. C’est une fort bonne idée que tu as eu de délaisser pour un temps les sombres mines du royaume des nains.

— Hélas ! (Le visage de Marius s’assombrit.) Je dois avouer que, où que j’aille, le visage de mon bien-aimé me poursuit tel une abeille vengeresse la main qui l’a giflée.

Ovide roula des yeux. Contre son épaule, son ami souffla.

— Le tendre mais cruel Ziprian ne te laisserait donc aucun répit ?

— Il en faudra des lieues et des siècles pour estomper l’intensité de son regard.

Les deux débiles s’éloignèrent. Ziprian risqua prudemment son nez à l’air libre.

— On doit partir dès que possible.

— Ou tu pourrais te planquer quelques temps.

— S’ils te voient, ils sauront que je suis là. Et ils te parleront. Tu devras les écouter.

Ovide réfléchit une microseconde.

— Ca marche. Allons réunir les autres.

Ils s’aventuraient prudemment vers la sortie de la bibliothèque quand…

— Doux Raphaël ! Quelle surprise et quel plaisir de te rencontrer en ces lieux exotiques ! Dis-moi, amoureux musicien, quel heureux hasard a mené tes pas vers les nôtres ?

— Quoi ? Heu, je suis en quête avec Ovide et Ziprian de la Guilde de la Magie…

Sans se concerter, les deux magiciens s’élancèrent.

— Ziprian ?! Mon doux Ziprian serait en cette cité ?! L’élu de mon âme, la joie de mon cœur, la lumière de ma vie, l’étincelle de mon existence…

Ils foncèrent vers les trois musiciens plantés au milieu du couloir.

— _Raphaël_  !

— Meuh ?

— … le sucre de mon palais, le nectar de mes papilles, la douceur du mohair sur ma peau… Ziprian !

Ils les dépassèrent à toute allure, Ovide en saisissant Raphaël par le col au passage.

— Cours !

— _Cours_  !

 

###

 

**Quête de la Graine de Kawa, jour 17**

 

— Beuwargh.

Raphaël expulsa une nouvelle portion de son estomac par-dessus le bastingage. Une minute plus tôt, il était persuadé qu’il était vide. Il avait eu tort.

A côté de lui, Ovide ne semblait pas en meilleur état. Il lui adressa un signe de tête nauséeux. Raphaël fut ému de voir que cette épreuve les avait rapprochés. Mais c’était peut-être les fruits de mer qui essayaient de se frayer un chemin vers la sortie.

— Les gars ? Eglantine vous a bidouillé une potion contre le mal de mer, comme notre mage blanc n’est pas vraiment en état.

Ziprian, une fiole dans chaque main, s’approcha comme une apparition divine. Raphaël accepta son offrande qu’il s’empressa d’avaler. Se sentant déjà un peu mieux, il se tourna vers son sauveur.

— Où sont les autres ?

— Scar apprend des trucs aux marins sur le pont arrière et Eglantine est grimpée quelque part. Je n’ai pas vu Dwayne, j’espère qu’on ne l’a pas oublié au port.

— Je vais faire un tour, prévint Ovide en essayant de prendre un air innocent.

Ils le regardèrent s’éloigner vers la poupe du navire d’où parvenaient des cris.

— Il est un peu amoureux de Scar, hein ? demanda Raphaël.

— Il est complètement fichu, oui, répondit Ziprian avec bonne humeur en s’accoudant à côté de lui.

Le ménestrel réalisa soudain qu’ils étaient seuls.

— Et le nab… Neil, il est où ?

— En train de bavarder avec les animaux que le cuisinier a emmenés pour les repas.

— Oh.

Raphaël sentit ses mains se mettre à transpirer, une réaction qui lui arrivait souvent auprès de Ziprian. Une forme d’allergie ? Peut-être que le magicien utilisait des ingrédients bizarres pour ses potions et qu’il faisait une réaction.

— Joli sprint avant-hier, commenta le jeune homme.

— Merci. Je l’air développé pour échapper aux… heu…

— Admiratrices féminines ? se moqua Ziprian.

Pour une raison étrange, cela embêta profondément Raphaël. Il se sentit rougir, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis ses douze ans.

— Meunonpastoutletemps, marmonna-t-il.

Ziprian le regarda d’un air un peu intrigué, mais n’ajouta rien.

 

###

 

**Quête de la Graine de Kawa, jour 20**

 

Ils avaient débarqué dans un petit port, avaient marché deux jours dans la campagne, et à présent se tenaient devant l’entrée des cavernes de la Martre. Dwayne avait décidé de finalement se joindre à eux. Ce n’était pas parce que le paysage était trop désolé pour se cacher, bien sûr que non. Ni même parce que les cavernes étaient bourrées d’orcs et de gobelins. Non. Il avait simplement décidé que ses compagnons avaient prouvé leur valeur et étaient dignes de se voir honorer par sa présence.

— Hé, Shadow-man, si tu veux manger ce soir, tu portes ta part de provisions.

La Femme Ecarlate lui balança sans délicatesse une partie de son ballot. Dwayne jeta au sac un regard dégouté. Il était l’ombre, il était l’obscurité, il était le déplacement d’air qui se glissait dans votre cou… Il ne transportait pas des saucisses et du chou.

Son ventre grogna. Les cavernes ne rengorgeaient pas de fruits et de petits animaux comme dans la forêt. Il mit le sac sur ses épaules en soupirant.

 

###

 

**Quête de la Graine de Kawa, jour 21**

 

Ils étaient perdus. Ils n’étaient dans les grottes que depuis 24 heures, et ils étaient déjà perdus.

— Bon, on fait une pause, déclara Ziprian en laissant tomber ses affaires par terre.

Il planta son bâton illuminé entre deux pierres, épousseta un rocher, et s’y laissa tomber. Puis il fouilla dans son sac et en sortit son dernier quartier de pomme confit. Le sucre lui laissa un souvenir doux-amer de Jussieu dans la bouche.

Autour de lui, ses compagnons s’installèrent avec des grognements. Les cavernes n’étaient pas une partie de plaisir, même avec deux magiciens et un lutin pour illuminer la route. Jusque là, ils avaient provoqué deux éboulements, s’étaient assommés un nombre incalculable de fois sur des plafonds trop bas, mais au moins n’avaient pas encore fait de rencontres funestes.

— Je croyais que tu avais une carte super-précise des grottes, ronchonna Raphaël en direction d’Ovide.

— Hé, fiche-lui la paix, dit machinalement Scar.

Tous les autres la regardèrent fixement. Son fard fut visible même dans l’obscurité. Dwayne marmonna quelque chose comme « … hormones… ». Elle le frappa.

— Est-ce qu’on revient sur nos pas ? proposa Eglantine.

— Ca me gonfle, mais c’est sûrement la meilleure solution, soupira Ziprian. Mais demain, non ? Je sais pas vous, mais je pense qu’on doit êtes proches de la tombée de la nuit.

— Ca me va, bailla Raphaël. Hé, ton bâton peut briller même quand tu dors ?

Il expliqua le principe de la magie résiduelle à un Raphaël intéressé.

— Pas mal.

— Ziprian ? (Neil s’était approché et levait vers lui ses grands yeux humides et palpitants.) Je peux dormir à côté de toi ?

Ziprian sentit un sourire idiot lui étirer les lèvres. Le lutin était juste trop mignon. En cinq fois plus grand, Ziprian en aurait fait son quatre-heures. Mais là c’était juste… eurgh. Non, Neil était juste mignon, comme un chaton qui se casse la figure. Ou alors, est-ce que les lutins pouvaient magiquement prendre taille humaine ?

Il ne vit pas Raphaël pincer cruellement le derrière du lutin, ni ce dernier lui balancer un coup de sa pique à cheveux pointue.

 

###

 

**Quête de la Graine de Kawa, jour ?**

 

— Bon. Je pense que cette fois, on est vraiment, vraiment paumés et par conséquent, dans la mouise.

— Non, vraiment, M. Le-Ciel-Est-Bleu-Et-Les-Prostituées-Ont-Parfois-Des-Maladies-Vénériennes ? siffla Prudence.

— Hé, baisse d’un cran sur le sarcasme, protesta Raphaël.

Prudence inspira profondément et s’efforça de se détendre.

— Peur du noir ? demanda gentiment Ziprian.

— Non, répondit-elle avec sincérité. Mais je n’aime pas affronter quelque chose que je ne peux pas trancher en deux.

Ce qui était sans doute la confession la plus personnelle qu’elle eût faite depuis son entrée à la Guilde des Guerriers.

Elle sentit une main lui tapoter maladroitement le bras, avant de le presser de manière réconfortante. Ovide se tenait à côté d’elle, l’air embarrassé, et évitait soigneusement son regard. Sans un mot, elle lui saisit la main. Après tout, s’ils allaient mourir ici – ce qui devenait une éventualité de plus en plus plausible – elle pouvait bien se permettre une touche d’intimité avec une fiotte de soigneur.

— Si on essayait le coup de toujours tourner à gauche ? proposa Raphaël.

— Si on essayait le coup de te sacrifier à un dieu païen ? rétorqua Dwayne d’une voix un peu trop aigue.

Visiblement, leur homme de l’ombre supportait mal l’obscurité à long terme.

— Je pense que c’est par là, intervint Eglantine.

Ils la suivirent, parce qu’ils n’avaient rien de mieux à proposer, et parce qu’elle restait leur éclaireuse officielle. Pour sa part, Prudence pensait que la jeune femme elle-même n’avait aucune idée d’où ils se trouvaient.

— On est perduuuuuuus ! hulula Dwayne une heure plus tard alors qu’ils retombaient sur un croisement qu’ils avaient déjà traversé et marqué.

Un bruit d’éboulement lui répondit, loin dans un couloir. Ils se figèrent.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le bruit recommença. Ils se précipitèrent dans le tunnel. Il y avait des chances pour que la chose à l’origine du bruit sache où ils se trouvaient. Et s’il s’agissait d’un ennemi… et bien, c’était à ça que servait la torture, non ?

Ils grimpèrent une volée de marche et émergèrent dans une grande salle. En son centre, une silhouette avançait vers eux, sans prendre la peine d’étouffer ses pas. Elle portait une longue robe et un chapeau de magicien, constata Prudence. Et sa démarche lui disait quelque chose…

La lumière du bâton de Ziprian éclaira le visage de l’homme.

— Mon oncle ?

 

###

 

**Quête de la Graine de Kawa, jours 22, parce qu’en fait ils n’étaient perdus que depuis quelques heures**

 

Ziprian était passé en mode fanboy. Même Eglantine couvait d’un regard amoureux cet enfoiré de Lindberg. Qui faisait de l’archéologie gobeline pendant ses congés. Et qui était l’oncle de Prudence. Ovide détestait sa vie.

— J’espère que votre mère se porte bien, Gauthier ?

Ovide n’avait personnellement rien contre son professeur de sciences démoniaques, mais la vendetta qu’il entretenait avec sa mère provoquait forcément des dommages collatéraux. A savoir lui. Et son bulletin de note.

— Elle va très bien, merci, répondit-il poliment.

Leur enseignant avait accepté de les guider jusqu’à la sortie orientale des cavernes, qu’il semblait connaître comme sa poche. Mais il avait pour le moment décrété une pause afin d’examiner des fresques à moitié effacées. Ziprian et Eglantine suivaient ses explications mordantes avec fascination. Raphaël et Dwayne cuisinaient un semblant de dîner avec le reste de leurs provisions. Prudence s’entraînait en essayant de frapper avec sa dague un Neil qui se déplaçait comme l’éclair.

Ovide s’approcha en traînant des pieds pour suivre le cours improvisé qui était, il devait l’admettre, fascinant.

 

###

 

**Quête de la Graine de Kawa, jour 23**

 

— La sortie se trouve de l’autre côté de cet enchaînement de salles, leur annonça Lindberg après un réveil pénible et d’interminables heures de marche. (L’obscurité commençait sérieusement à détraquer leur horloge interne, songea Raphaël.) Bien entendu, il va vous falloir passer devant l’armée des gobelins pour pouvoir l’atteindre. Très bien, je vous souhaite une excellente fin de quête, et vous attends en classe lundi dans six cinq semaines. N’oubliez pas de préparer un plan et un synopsis de votre mémoire, à rendre en première heure.

— De quoi ? L’armée de quoi ? bredouilla le troubadour.

— De gobelins, énonça lentement Lindberg comme s’il parlait à des arriérés. (Ce qui était, en fait, sa voix par défaut pour soutenir ses cours.) Vous réalisez, je l’espère, que les cavernes abritent en certaines occasions des espèces autochtones ?

— Ouimonsieur, répondit-il machinalement.

— Et bien j’ai peur que la seule sortie de ce côté de la montagne ne soit farouchement gardée par la population locale. Sur ce…

Il porta sèchement la main à son chapeau, déposa une bise austère sur la joue de Scarlett Axe, et s’enfonça dans les ténèbres du couloir par lequel ils venaient d’arriver.

— C’était un peu surréel, observa pensivement Eglantine.

Les autres hochèrent frénétiquement la tête. Puis se regardèrent. Raphaël leva la main.

— Les gobelins, c’est les petits machins grand comme des farfadets, non ?

Ziprian secoua la tête.

— Pas ceux des montagnes. C’est vrai qu’ils ne sont pas très grands, à peu près jusqu’à notre épaule, sauf les chefs qui sont plus costauds, mais ils peuvent être rapides. Et ils aiment la chair humaine. En fait, ce sont des orcs en plus petit, en plus vifs, et en plus vicieux.

— Alors on fait quoi ?

Ziprian, d’un air décisif, prit la tête des opérations.

— Dwayne, tu vas enfin servir à quelque chose. Met-toi en mode furtif ou je ne sais pas quoi, et va voir ce qui nous attend. Ovide, commence à préparer ses sorts de soin. Eglantine, invoque ton familier. Neil, sort ta poudre magique. Raphaël, c’est le moment de balancer tous les chants d’encouragement que tu connais. Prudence, aiguise ta hache, ton épée longue, ton épée courte, ta dague, ton couteau et ta machette. Moi, je vais préparer mes sortilèges offensifs. On fait le point quand Dwayne revient. Go !

Raphaël se sentit tout émoustillé. Sans doute l’excitation du combat à venir. Il s’assit en tailleur, aligna devant lui sa flûte, son tambourin, ses grelots et son luth et commença à les accorder.

A côté de lui, Eglantine traçait un pentagramme sur le sol. Elle frappa dans ses mains et un gros ours brun se matérialisa. Elle lui ébouriffa le poil.

— C’est pratique, constata Scar. Tu penses que tu aurais pu transformer la Dame Croupie en familier ?

— J’y ai pensé. Mais je me suis dit qu’il faudrait supporter ses gros yeux pleins de morve quand je l’invoquerais.

— C’est pas faux.

Dwayne revint quelques minutes plus tard, trébuchant sur sa cape des ténèbres. Il avait l’air vaguement effaré.

— Bon. Alors, j’ai arrêté de compter à deux cents, mais on peut partir sur le double. Ils sont en train de se reposer dans l’avant-dernière salle avant la sortie, j’ai l’impression qu’il y a eu une grosse fête hier soir.

— Ils sont endormis ?

— Pas tous. On devrait profiter de l’effet de surprise, mais on ne pourra pas leur filer sous le nez. La sortie passe par deux portes en bois barricadées. J’ai repéré le système d’ouverture, il n’est pas compliqué à actionner, mais un des gobelins est endormi dessus. Je crois que c’est la deuxième concubine du chef. Elle a un soutien-gorge en peau de renard. C’est perturbant. (Il sortit un petit objet de sa poche.) Sinon, j’ai trouvé ça.

Ils se penchèrent au-dessus de sa main. Il s’agissait d’un anneau en or, simple et sans ornements. Il semblait peser étrangement lourd.

— Par terre ?

— Autour du doigt du chef, admit Dwayne. Quoi ?

Ovide secoua la tête.

— Rien, Tantine m’avait dit que tu étais bon, mais je ne pensais pas aussi bon que ça.

L’adolescent se tortilla un peu.

— Il pue la magie, ton anneau, remarqua Ziprian.

— C’est pour ça que je l’ai pris. Tu peux me dire ce qu’il fait ?

Le magicien saisit délicatement le bijou et le serra dans son poing. Ses doigts prirent une teinte incandescente et laissèrent échapper un sifflement de vapeur. Quand il rouvrit sa main, l’anneau brillait, chauffé à blanc, et des inscriptions se formaient sur son pourtour.

— Alors, ça raconte… Ovide aide-moi… « Un Anneau pour les tromper tous. Un Anneau pour les éviter. Un Anneau pour les… » Encercler ?

— « Contourner ».

— « … pour les contourner tous et au grand jour les… » Je ne connais pas ce mot.

— Je crois que c’est l’équivalent d’ « entuber ».

— Et ça veut dire quoi ?

— Je pense que tu as trouvé un anneau parfait pour un voleur. Essaie-le pour voir ?

Dwayne passa lentement l’anneau à son doigt. Et fut tout à coup l’être le plus insignifiant de la création. Tellement insignifiant que Raphaël sentit son regard se détourner de lui-même. Dwayne avait moins d’intérêt qu’un caillou ou qu’un pet de papillon. Dw… De qui ? A quoi était-il en train de penser ? Qu’est-ce qu’ils faisaient, déjà ?

Le voleur réapparut, ou plutôt sembla soudain se focaliser.

— Super. Un anneau pour rejeter l’attention. (Il fit tourner l’objet entre ses doigts d’un air sceptique.) Je ne sais pas si c’est super cool ou super vexant. Je veux dire, je suis déjà un très bon voleur et je n’ai pas l’intention de me carapater en vous laissant dans la merde, alors…

Scarlett Axe lui tapota – un peu brusquement – la tête.

— Bah, garde-le, ça peut toujours servir. Alors, on attaque ?

Elle avait un sourire plein de dents. Raphaël resserra sa prise sur son flutiau.

 

###

 

Ziprian se souviendrait toujours de la Bataille.

Ils ne firent pas irruption dans la pièce en hurlant ; ils n’étaient pas stupides. Neil et Raphaël se glissèrent entre les gobelins et commencèrent à distribuer poudre magique et berceuses ensorcelées à tour de bras. Un quart des dormeurs s’enfonça plus profondément dans le sommeil.

Mais d’autres les avaient repérés, et donnèrent l’alarme. Ziprian eut le temps de leur envoyer plusieurs sorts – boules de feu et éclairs – avant que Scar et l’ours ne se lancent dans la mêlée. Il en mit plusieurs dizaines hors d’état de nuire avant que les premières armes ne s’entrechoquent.

La bataille devint ensuite un travail de précision.

Eglantine s’était perchée en haut d’une colonne brisée et décochait flèche après flèche, en faisant mouche à chaque fois. Ziprian savait que son carquois contenait trente traits ; ensuite, il lui faudrait se joindre au combat.

Dwayne n’était qu’un mouvement en limite du champ de vision : mais chaque gobelin qui croisait sa route s’affaissait au sol, la gorge tranchée.

Prudence était somptueuse : sa hache formait de grands arcs de cercle qui laissaient la mort derrière elle. Elle n’était pas seulement terriblement forte, mais aussi rapide, et Ziprian comprenait enfin l’origine de sa terrifiante réputation.

Neil n’était pas en reste : sous la forme d’un éclair argenté, il fusait à travers la pièce en piquant les monstres de son épingle. Ses coups n’étaient peut-être pas mortels, mais ils semaient un sacré bazar dans les rangs ennemis, et détournaient l’attention de leurs amis vulnérables.

Ovide s’était posté au centre d’un cercle magique que, pour le moment, leurs opposants ne parvenaient pas à franchir. Il lançait sort de soin après sort de soin, et ses compagnons guérissaient pour le moment aussi vite qu’ils se faisaient blesser.

Ce n’était pas très agréable, songea Ziprian en recevant un méchant coup de hachette, mais c’était efficace, constata-t-il quand la blessure se referma d’elle-même.

Il lança lui-même une onde de choc qui mit à terre sept de ses adversaires. Dans son dos, Raphaël avait abandonné son luth et maniait son épée courte avec une certaine efficacité.

L’ours galopait partout en écrabouillant les infortunés qui se trouvaient sur son passage.

En trois minutes, calcula rapidement Ziprian, ils avaient mis hors d’état de nuire la moitié de la salle. Mais la suite s’annonçait plus délicate.

Au fond de la pièce, un immense gobelin se redressa. Il faisait facilement la taille d’un troll, et même s’il n’en possédait pas la carrure, il n’était pas à négliger. Une lueur sombre brillait dans ses grands yeux. Il porta la main à son doigt – et poussa une exclamation rageuse en n’y trouvant pas l’anneau.

Le Chef, déduisit Ziprian. Le Roi. Le Meneur. Peu importe.

Cinq autres silhouettes, un peu plus petites mais encore plus grandes que leurs confrères, se regroupèrent autour de lui. L’une d’entre elle portait un soutien-gorge en poil roux, ce qui voulait dire…

Ziprian écrasa son bâton sur le nez du gobelin le plus proche, et jeta un coup d’œil vers les portes qu’on distinguait à la lueur des torches. Une grosse manivelle, comme la barre d’un navire, se tenait sur leur droite. Le mécanisme de sortie.

— Dwayne ! cria-t-il.

L’éclair sombre se faufila vers l’appareil. Il vit Eglantine, à cour de flèches, sauter dans la mêlée et venir aider Raphaël.

— Mon cercle va lâcher ! cria Ovide en même temps que Scar lançait un :

— Mais soigne-moi, outre à pisse !

Le Roi gobelin et ses concubines se mirent en marche vers eux. Ziprian fut lentement repoussé vers le mur par une rangée d’adversaires menaçants. Par chance, les gobelins enchantés ne battirent même pas d’une paupière, mais cela en laissait toujours, quoi, cent-soixante, cent-quatre-vingt ?

— Dwayyyne !

— Hiiiips ! Un petit coup de main ?

Une concubine avait changé de cap et saisissait le voleur par le col. Scar repoussa quatre ennemis d’un coup d’épée, faucha une tête au passage, et s’élança vers lui.

Neil vient violemment percuter la gobeline dans la tête. Dwayne retomba par terre et se précipita vers le mécanisme.

Ziprian lança son deuxième-meilleur sortilège et un tourbillon de vent le souleva dans les airs. Il saisit une poignée de la tunique de Raphaël, regarda Eglantine –

— C’est bon prend Ovide !

Laissant la jeune fille se débrouiller, il flotta jusqu’à son meilleur ami. Un regard leur suffit : Ovide bondit et lui empoigna la jambe sans façon.

Ils filèrent au-dessus de la tête des gobelins tandis que la porte s’ouvrait lentement, très lentement, avec un très lent grincement. Eglantine les suivit en zigzaguant entre les coups de massues. Scar avait rejoint Dwayne et repoussait les gobelins qui approchaient. L’ours continuait à semer le carnage de part et d’autre.

Les portes s’ouvrirent assez pour laisser passer une personne, et un large rayon de soleil. Les gobelins, surpris, reculèrent en criaillant.

— Go go go go go go go go go go !

Eglantine fila la première par l’ouverture. Dwayne lâcha la roue pour la suivre. Prudence attrapa en plein vol un Neil déchaîné qui n’avait pas vu la porte, et Ziprian n’oublierait jamais la vision d’un lutin en mode berserk. La guerrière faufila ses formes généreuses entre les deux battants. Ziprian plana jusqu’à l’entrebâillement, y jeta Ovide puis Raphaël, et se retourna.

L’ours était en train de se faire le roi gobelin. Il lui collait torgnole après torgnole, que le roi lui rendait. Les gobelins, réhabitués à la lumière, s’apprêtaient à s’élancer sur l’obstacle qui les séparait des fuyards – à savoir lui-même.

— Eglant—— ! —éinvo——on——milier ! hurla-t-il dans le vacarme.

— Quoi ?! cria la pisteuse derrière lui.

— Ton ours, bordel à queue ! Dissipe-le !

L’ours disparut. Ziprian inspira profondément, lentement. Le temps ralentit autour de lui. Les gobelins décélérèrent, les bruits se firent graves et traînants.

Il lança son meilleur sortilège. Puis se glissa prestement entre les portes.

Le souffle de l’explosion referma nettement les deux battants derrière lui.

 

###

 

**Quête de la Graine de Kawa, petit matin du jour 24**

 

Ils s’en étaient sortis avec quelques égratignures. C’était tout.

Raphaël était d’avis que leurs pantalons devaient contenir, de façon magique, une fabrique entière de marmites et de pots en étain, parce qu’ils avaient le cul bordé de sérieuses, grosses, qui ne rigolaient pas énormes nouilles.

— C’est dommage qu’on ait pas pu leur piquer leur trésor, remarqua Scar en essorant sa tunique pleine de sang.

« _Tes potes sont de gros malades !_  » cria une part de l’esprit du troubadour. «  _Ces seins ! Regarde ces seins !_  » cria l’autre.

Il se laissa tomber dans l’herbe et se concentra calmement sur le fait de ne pas vomir.

La montagne tremblait légèrement tandis que, de derrière les portes fermées, montaient d’horribles bruits. Ce n’étaient pas des cris ou des hurlements : juste des bruits.

— Dude, qu’est-ce que tu leur as balancés ? demanda Ovide à Ziprian.

Le magicien élémental se pencha et lui chuchota à l’oreille. Les yeux du soigneur s’écarquillèrent.

— Sérieux ?

Ziprian hocha la tête avec un air satisfait.

— On devrait peut-être s’éloigner un peu ? demanda Raphaël d’une voix faible. Des fois qu’ils se lancent à notre poursuite ?

— Pas la peine, dit Ziprian d’un ton désinvolte. Ils n’auront pas de quoi former deux jambes tous ensemble une fois que mon sort sera retombé.

L’érection de Raphaël était très certainement due aux sous-vêtements de Scar. Très certainement.

 

###

 

**Quête de la Graine de Kawa, jour 29**

 

Le reste ne fut plus que de la rigolade.

Ils quittèrent les contreforts de la montagne et s’enfoncèrent dans le désert. Il y faisait chaud, certes, mais Ovide n’était pas un mage blanc pour rien et il se débrouillait en enchantements anti-UV. Ca, et quelques sorts aquatiques de Ziprian, et ils ne souffrirent pas de la canicule.

L’oasis de Kafeïn se dressait à présent sous leurs yeux.

Son lac formait un grand œil bleu qui reflétait le ciel, bordé de petits palmiers verts. Le temple se dressait au bord de l’eau.

— Il y a des pièges, vous croyez ? demanda Dwayne avec un frisson d’excitation.

— Tu peux partir devant pour aller voir, offrit Ovide avec mansuétude.

L’adolescent dévala joyeusement la dune de sable.

Ils le suivirent tranquillement, déposèrent leurs affaires devant l’entrée du sanctuaire, et s’engagèrent dans l’ombre bienfaisante. Des morceaux de métal et des cordes traînaient ici et là. Il y avait eu des pièges, et Dwayne s’était bien amusé.

— On y est, alors ? demanda Prudence d’une voix plus douce qu’à son habitude.

Devant elle, Ziprian hocha la tête. Il avait l’air impressionné.

Ils s’enfoncèrent sous terre, le long d’une galerie ornée de fresques. Sur les murs, des hommes et des femmes adoraient avec vénération des gobelets qui semblaient remplis de liquide fumant. Une infusion de la fameuse graine de Kawa ?

— Si elle est vraiment si efficace que ça, cette graine, pourquoi personne n’est jamais allée la cherche avant nous ?

— Peut-être qu’il faut une âme pure pour la trouver ? proposa mystiquement Raphaël.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire.

— Non, mais sérieusement, dit Prudence en s’essuyant les yeux.

— Aucune idée. Qu’est-ce qu’on s’en fout ?

Ils rejoignirent Dwayne qui se trouvait, planté, à l’entrée d’une salle.

— Regardez, murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

Ils regardèrent.

Là, au centre d’un amphithéâtre de pierre, illuminés par la lumière qui tombait par l’ouverture circulaire du toit, buissonnaient une vingtaine de plants. De petites graines rougeâtres ornaient leurs branches.

— On a trouvé, chuchota Ziprian.

 

###

 

**Quête de la Graine de Kawa, jour 59**

 

_« … et c’est pourquoi, en conclusion, on peut dire que cette recherche d’un breuvage capable de maintenir éveillé celui qui l’absorbe est en réalité la métaphore d’une quête plus profonde, celle de l’homme qui recherche l’omniscience, c’est-à-dire la capacité de pouvoir absorber à l’infini les connaissances de ce monde. A l’échelle humaine, nous ne réalisons pas que de nombreux obstacles empêchent, de façon absolue, cette absorption. Pour nous, seul le temps fait défaut, et nous cherchons à compenser cette limite temporelle de façon quantitative, en repoussant nos limites naturelles qui… »_

 

— Je vous ressers, monsieur ?

Ovide abandonna sa conclusion et adressa un signe de tête à la serveuse. Celle-ci s’empressa de lui remplir sa coupe de kawa brûlant.

— Une rudement chouette invention ! lui lança-t-elle avec un sourire.

— Ca marche bien ? demanda Ziprian d’un air détaché.

— Vous plaisantez ? On ne sert plus que ça. J’ai entendu dire que la moitié des agriculteurs de la région comptaient s’y mettre, et que la prochaine récolte était déjà payée d’avance. Pour le moment, la Faculté des Guildes a la priorité sur les stocks, mais ça ne va pas faire des heureux, croyez-moi !

Elle s’éloigna avec sa cafetière fumante. Ziprian eut un sourire satisfait.

— C’était une bonne idée de faire breveter la recette, déclara-t-il.

— Je crois que nous sommes pleins au as jusqu’à la fin de nos jours, murmura Ovide.

— Hé, ton amoureuse est là.

Le mage blanc lui lança un regard sombre, rougit, et se leva pour accueillir Prudence. Ils échangèrent un bécot embarrassé. Dans la taverne, quelqu’un siffla. La jeune femme lança sa hache dans la direction du vilain, puis embrassa Ovide plus fermement. Il eut un « sprotch » puis un « aïe ».

Ils se séparèrent et la guerrière avisa les autres personnes présentes. Ovide rentra la tête dans les épaules.

— Je te présente Bixti, la sœur de Ziprian, et ses copines.

Les deux filles se jaugèrent du regard.

— Salut.

— Salut.

— Je suis son ex, annonça carrément Bixti. Mais je te le laisse, il ne m’intéresse plus. Par contre j’ai plein de détails embarrassants sur lui.

— Super, déclara Scar en s’installant plus confortablement.

Ovide lança un regard suppliant à Ziprian, qui se gondola. Oh, très bien. Il allait se venger.

— Hé, tes _deux_ amoureux sont là.

Raphaël et Neil venaient de faire leur apparition, en se crêpant le chignon, comme à leur habitude. Par malheur, Ziprian fut insensible à son sarcasme, ou il n’avait toujours pas réalisé que les deux couillons se battaient pour _lui_. Ovide penchait pour la seconde solution.

— Salut les gars.

— Sal – mais arrêteuh de me tirer les cheveux !

— Tu as caché tous mes collants ! protesta Neil de sa petite voix.

En effet, seul un mouchoir couvrait sa pudeur.

— Ca se passe bien la colocation ? demanda Ziprian d’un air attendri.

Les deux nigauds se calmèrent immédiatement et se tournèrent vers lui avec une expression domptée.

— Oh oui alors.

— Totalement.

— Tu viens passer la soirée à l’appart, comme tu as promis ?

De l’autre côté de la table, Bixti, Esther et Kuro-chan commencèrent à les regarder d’un air qui faisait peur. Ovide frémit et détourna le regard.

Eglantine les rejoignit peu après. Ne manquait plus que… Ovide regarda derrière lui : Dwayne, plus silencieux que la nuit, se tenait immobile juste derrière sa chaise. Non, ils étaient tous là.

— Bon, dit-il en réunissant ses notes, est-ce qu’on revoit le plan une dernière fois ?

 

FIN


End file.
